Consequence
by ZedsAliveBaby
Summary: Past S06E01 one-shot, focusing on the Northman clan, and of course - Paric. A family getaway... pure Pam/Eric fluff, actually. Rated M for the 'adult language' what!


**I'm sorry, from the middle it's like pure fluff... My soul needed it. Remember folks, hours to write, minutes to comment!**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE CAN BE MISTAKES, I WAS TOO IMPATIENT TO RE-READ IT FIRST BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO POST IT ALREADY OKAY.**

* * *

They'd been on the road for a while. A silent rollercoaster of shock, exhaust, devastation and suppressed aggression. It was truly amazing, the boresome monotony of how all four vampires could pretend the others weren't even present - distantly staring out the windows whilst getting awfully tangled up in their own startling thoughts. The driver, a born Viking with piercing blue eyes, grip just as tight on the steering wheel as the mental knot somehow intoxicating his insides.

Too many bare naked trees left behind, too much of the heavy pressure burdening on her shoulders, Pam finally glanced around. Rest assured, first she rewarded her maker's so called sister with a lethal glare, a split-second lasting peek on the familiar form of her child before settling her gaze on _the_ vampire**. "Mind sharing your magnificent idea on where the fuck are we heading?"** Rid from any sort of anger, the words fell from her full lips, adding a tad bit of tension into the thin air anyhow.

**"Away."**

**"Well no shit, Sherlock."** A snarky edge in her reply, she wasn't the slightest bit sorry about the tone she'd chosen. Sure as the True Death itself, she wasn't exactly thrilled to share such joyous family ride to Disneyland. Especially not in the delightful company of her maker and his brat of a sister.

Sea blue orbs reflected from the rearview mirror, settling their suffocating gaze on her. **"Could you do me a favor and keep your mouth shut as you've been doing so impressively for the past two hours?"**

Another kick in the head, was certainly what she needed to make that night the primary fucking evening of her existence so far. The modest smirk on Nora's face just hit her home, and so she pursed her lips as the burning ache began to overpower her being once again. **"Stop the car."** Was all she said in response, barely audible. No wonder he'd heard her crystal clear yet moments later the engine was still running. **"I sad stop the car, Eric!"** Pam snapped, her throat in flames and not simply due to her hunger.

**"Pam I've told you before, no pee stops allowed."**

**"Stop this piece of shit already or so help me I'll leave my own way!" **There was a point where on the verge while arguing with Eric, her voice reached a point which was supposed to indicate the heavy sincerity of her words. Naturally, he knew it well enough and so after reevaluating the possible dangers of putting their getaway on hiatus, soon he pulled over.

That was her cue to leave; throwing the backseat's door open Pam jumped out of the car in one single, elegant motion. Leaving lethal silence in the vehicle, all three vampires took their time to process her sudden exit. The first to react, surprisingly enough, happened to be the younger childe of Godric. **"My dearest brother, if you could keep your progeny from throwing a childish fit and holding us all back with her fucking problems all the time, that would be, indeed great."**

**"It's about time y'all shut the fuck up…"**

**"Where do you think you're going, if I may ask?" **Unconcealed displeasure in his voice, Eric asked the youngest of the bloodline, then looked over his shoulder to settle his gaze on Tara's face.

**"I ain't gonna let her leave li…"**

Now he was getting angry, furious even, snapping at his grand-progeny with a stinging grunt. **"I should've left that bullet inside of you..." **A sigh to follow his meaningful words**. "I said you stay here, that means you **_**will**_** stay here. This isn't your business; it's between me and my progeny. If you knew the slightest bit about her, you wouldn't try to bother us with your unnecessary presence. You wanna help? Sit back down and shut up."**

* * *

She should've known better than to cover her face with her palms while giving in to the ever so tempting idea of letting all her disappointment, rage, pain and hurt in the form of a crimson river streaming down her cheeks. Sometimes, most times, the lonesome feeling of an abandoned progeny's heavy, still heart was just simply too much to cover with the careless act. Especially when the only being that held all the devotion her worn soul could offer was deliberately tearing down everything she'd known.

Where to go, what to do when the man you adore, worship, love and devote your life to simply throws it all away? How could anyone build themselves up after a loss more painful than an infinite spiral of the cruelest deaths imaginable? How do you recreate a life that's broken, and the only one who could fix it refuses to do so? How did things go down that road, was she bad to him? Did she make him feel unloved? Did she say something stupid? Maybe she wasn't enough for him. Maybe she doesn't deserve his love. Maybe a hundred years was all, all that was in the cards for her. Maybe he regretted turning her in the first place.

**"I can't recall the last time I saw your form like that." **The voice came from behind, maybe a bit too familiar to ignore. Helplessly, she began wiping the tears away nevertheless only smearing them all over her face.

**"Fuck…"** Her voice cracked, falling from anger to the suffocating depths of misery, dangerously close to water her eyes with the scarlet liquid again. Threatening her of bombing the last bits of her walls down, leaving her defenseless against another heartbreak. Answering him helped, helped to keep her thoughts focused. **"…saw my form, how?"** A spur of sarcasm echoing in the question.

**"Fragile."** He could have sped to her, could have let her know how impatient he was to make up for his unexplainable mistakes. Walking to her, however, seemed much more sincere. He'd given away his vampire abilities, paired such human illusion to his actions. In fact, _her_ feelings, _his_ mistakes, _his_ regrets were severely human as well. Loving _her_ was human, too. The gesture of taking his time reflected the seriousness of his behavior, every step a silent beg for her to forgive.

**"What makes you think I'm fragile? I'm hungry. I'm annoyed. I'm running for my life. I'm not **_**fragile**_**, I'm **_**pissed**_**."** She breathed out, too weak to give the required certainty to her words. Even with their bond long gone, it didn't cause him any difficulty to filter her words and break it down to the cruel facts.

**"You're lying to me." **Sadness in his smile, Eric arrived to the side of his progeny, her petite body leaning against a heavy, tall and possibly ancient tree. Under the hill where they were standing, a rather empty, lonely meadow sprinkled with blood red flowers all over. Pam seemed occupied, scanning the nature rather than to look at him - he could still see the colorful evidence of his failure all over her face, matching the flowers. The visible assurance of his mistakes, a sight so very achingly real that he had to inhale deeply in order to stop himself from falling to pieces. Gulping as if his throat was simply a thread, every inch in knot.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping on it softly with his thumb caressing the smooth fabric. **"Pamela… please… I have to apologize… No, I **_**want**_** to apologize. I know I hurt you, I've been hurting you for so long and I can not help myself. It's not because I don't love you. Or because I don't want you. I had to release you, I had to let go of you so you would live, when I can't go on. In the past years, we faced more challenges than it was necessary. I thought I was strong. I thought I could be the maker that you deserve. I wanted to keep it all together. I wanted to make Godric proud. Make **_**you**_** proud. Sookie…" **That was the point when although still keeping silent, she recoiled. Pulled away and his arm fell to his side, seemingly so clueless about what to do if it wasn't meant to hold onto her.

He wouldn't stop now. He wouldn't let go. **"Sookie is **_**important**_** to me. I can't say I will ever stop caring about her. Somehow, I don't know how, she makes me want to be a **_**better**_** vampire. But you… **_**you**_**, Pamela." **He took a small pause, eager to step in front of her and so that is how he took action. Gently, he cupped her face and began stroking her cheek, wiping the tears away. There was no other option for her, than to finally be willing to share their vision and lock their gaze into an endless universe of blue ocean. **"You make me feel like I am already the **_**greatest**_** person in this world. You make me happy. You make me smile. You make me mad. You make me feel human when I look at you. You make me want to be the maker you think I am. I want to live up to the image you've built up, because there is no one who deserves my love more than you. There's no one more beautiful, intelligent, loyal, witty, sarcastic, breathtaking and _lethal_ than you."**

As a magnificent sculpture she stood, looking into his eyes and silently recovering from that numbing, comatose pain at every sincere word of his. After moments of complete silence, she took a breath, ready to begin: **"Eric…"**

**"Just give me faith, Pamela. Promise me that you will never leave my side. Releasing you was one of the hardest decisions in a thousand years, and frankly, I'm frightened. I will admit, I can admit it. I'm out of my mind because without feeling you in my blood constantly, I don't know what to do anymore. It scares me, I **_**hate**_** it. I thought it would make you stronger against the danger but it only made me weaker. I wasn't sending you away tonight because I wanted to hurt you. I was dreading that you would get hurt. That I would lose you. I sent you to Fangtasia, because… I thought it would be safe." **It was their _home_. Where else are you more secure than in your home? **"It was a foolish mistake, but I knew that if I asked nicely, you wouldn't obey. I just wanted you away from the trouble. Clearly, it didn't work out. I regret it. I regret everything. I need you. I love you, Pamela. Forgive me."**

* * *

**"This is taking longer than the Fifteen Years' War of Hungary" **Nora rolled her eyes, pushing her _untraceable_ phone back into her pocket. No wonder, she had a few ideas as in what were his dearest brother and his progeny doing. The_ backseat party_ seemed sort of pissed at the same thought. She'd tried to go after them a few times, nevertheless Eric gave out a simple order and Nora would remind the baby vamp at times. Some impressive way it even reached to the bottom of her brain, processing the words and accepting the fact that her maker wouldn't be interested in her attempts so long she had Eric to console her. She proved herself to be more intelligent than Nora first thought she was - nonetheless it wasn't an awfully high fence to jump over. Seemingly, she was dealing with the cruel assumption in a fairly acceptable way; sitting there with mouth shut. Oh well, easier for Nora to cooperate.

Another twenty minutes later the two had finally arrived. **"How nice of you to grace us with your presence." **Her sister greeted Eric with pure dissatisfaction on her face - opposed to his.

**"Nora, go sit in the back, Pam's taking to front seat for now."**

**"Fuck off. Just because you two decided to throw some sort of bonding medieval fuckfest, I'm not going to share my personal space with Kara back there."**

**"Bitch what did you call me?" **Tara snapped, leaning forward with a tense hiss.

**"I said what I said, **_**move**_**."** Eric cut the discussion short, nodding his head towards the backseat. **"Hurry the fuck up, we need to go."**

**"Yeah, clearly you two were in an awful lot of hurry… Ow. Stop hitting the back of my head you Viking prick!"**

Leaning over to the other door in his seat, then opening it for her Eric put a wide grin on**. "Good evening, my lady. May I take you somewhere?"**

Pam stood there, now her face free from the pain visible, smiling sweetly**. "Well… where are we going?" **She asked upon taking her seat.

Careless about their surroundings, Eric stroked her cheek and smiled back. **"Where do you wanna go?"**

That took her a moment, briefly glancing at the other two in the back. For a split second it seemed that her progeny would burst out in rage, wearing that signature pissed-off look on her face and pursing her lips, probably gritting her teeth as well. Pam handed out a look to warn her not to do what she was about to, then looked back at Eric with a grin. **"****You decide, it's all the same to me.****" **So long he'd be there with her.

**"I have an idea… Okay kids, secure yourselves. No pee stops allowed."** With that, the engine cried out and they drove off, two hands linking in the process. His thumb began to stroke her smooth skin, the hand he was happy to be holding, for a hundred years now. If it was on him, he'd certainly be holding it for hundreds and hundreds more.


End file.
